¿Chocolate para?
by YogurBaby
Summary: Todos los años, desde que están en Teiko, Momoi prepara única y exclusivamente dos cajas de bombones en San Valentín, una para Aomine y otra para Kuroko. Entonces, ¿por qué este año hay tres? Y más importante, ¿PARA QUIÉN ES LA TERCERA? One-shot especial de San Valentín.


**¡Hola! ¡Por fin ha llegado San Valentín! Después de la cuenta atrás con todos esos drabbles traigo un fanfic largo especial para San Valentín ^o^**

 **En este one-shot Aomine trata de averiguar quién es la persona misteriosa a la que Momoi regalará bombones en San Valentín (Ya que las pocas pistas que tiene hacen que sospeche de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros del club de baloncesto), ¿quién será el chico misterioso?**

 **...**

Algo no iba bien, Aomine no estaba seguro de qué era, pero algo no iba bien, en la mesa de Momoi había tres cajas de chocolates diferentes por el día de San Valentín, y él ya llevaba varios minutos contando con los dedos y observando las cajas por si acaso alguna era más grande y parecían dos o algo similar, pero efectivamente había tres cajas.

Realmente no era algo que a Aomine le incumbiese, pero le resultaba raro ya que todos los años desde primero de secundaria, en San Valentín Momoi siempre llevaba dos cajas con chocolates que ella había preparado, uno para él y otro para Kuroko. Y este año había tres por alguna razón desconocida.

\- Satsuki, ¿por qué tienes tres chocolates?- Le preguntó el chico como si no le importase lo más mínimo.

\- Uno es para tí, otro para Tetsu-kun, y el otro es secreto.

Enterarse de que el nombre de la tercera persona era un secreto solo consiguió confundirle y alarmarle más, ¿acaso había dejado de gustarle Kuroko y ahora tenía a otro por ahí? Y lo más importante, ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERA ESE OTRO?

Inmediatamente la imagen de todo el equipo de baloncesto de Teiko se le pasó por la mente, no había más remedio, pensaba averiguar quién demonios era el chico que ahora le gustaba a Momoi, no porque de verdad le importase, sino porque se fiaba de Kuroko... pero no de nadie más de su propio equipo de baloncesto.

Tenía que haber alguna pista en el paquete, este no tenía ningún nombre escrito, pero seguro que podía guiarle de alguna forma, la caja de sus bombones siempre estaba envuelta en papel azul oscuro, la de Kuroko en papel celeste, y la misteriosa caja nueva era...

…

\- ¡Kise, bastardo!- Exclamó en cuanto le vio aparecer por la puerta del gimnasio, el rubio abrió mucho los ojos y se asustó al ver a Aomine corriendo hacia él con semejante mirada asesina.

\- ¡Kurokocchi, sálvame, no sé por qué pero Aominecchi me quiere matar!- Lloriqueó escondiéndose detrás de Kuroko que miraba a ambos sin cambiar su expresión.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- El idiota de Kise, no sé cómo ha hecho para hacer que Satsuki quiera regalarle bombones en San Valentín.- Respondió muy molesto mientras Kise se agachaba intentando que no se le viera detrás de Kuroko.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada, no es mi culpa si las chicas me dan chocolates en San Valentín!

\- ¡Claro que lo has hecho, la caja es amarilla como tu estúpido pelo!

\- ¡Mi pelo no es estúpido!

Murasakibara, Midorima y Akashi permanecían observándoles a unos metros, quedaban al menos diez minutos para que el entrenamiento empezase, y a menos que el capitán les llamase (Teniendo en cuenta que este era Akashi), podían quedarse ahí todo el día.

\- ¿Eeh? ¿Qué están haciendo, Aka-chin?

\- Al parecer Ryota ha hecho algo mal.- Respondió el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.

\- Para variar.- Añadió Midorima soltando un suspiro.

Tanto Kuroko a su lado como ellos tres continuaron observando la discusión hasta que Aomine llegó a las manos y Kise tuvo que hacer lo mismo para defenderse. Concluyamos en que ambos terminaron entrenando cada uno con un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de Akashi.

…

Aún a pesar de que tuvo que aceptar que los bombones no eran para Kise, Aomine siguió en su empeño de averiguar quién era el destinatario de la caja de dulces, así que decidió atacar a la remitente del regalo.

\- Satsuki, ¿qué hay con esos bombones? Solo haces dos cajas todos los años.- Dijo Aomine sentándose en la mesa de la chica y mirando la caja.

\- Ya te he dicho que es se-cre-to.- Respondió ella cogiendo las tres cajas para dejarlas a un lado por si la intención de Aomine era comerse la tercera.

\- Dame alguna pista, ¿de qué sabor son? ¿Cómo son?

\- Son redondos porque no sé hacerlos de otra forma, y aprendí a ponerles relleno de caramelo.

Aomine pensó unos segundos, eran redondos y sabían a caramelo... En su mente aparecieron dos nuevos sospechosos, y realmente no sabía quién era peor de los dos.

...

Salió al pasillo en uno de los intercambios de clase, ya que coincidía que ambos estaban en una clase distinta a la suya, al entrar en una de las aulas de su mismo curso encontró a Murasakibara sentado en su pupitre comiendo un paquete de patatas fritas.

\- ¡Murasakibara, bastardo!- Exclamó entrando a la clase haciendo que las miradas de casi todos se centrasen en él.

\- ¿Eh? Mine-chin, ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó el más alto en su típico tono tranquilo.- No te daré si es lo que quieres.- Añadió pegando la bolsa a su cuerpo y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?- Murasakibara le miró sin entender y se encogió de hombros.- Me refiero a Satsuki, te ha preparado bombones por San Valentín.

\- Bombones...- Musitó mientras le brillaban los ojos y empezaba a babear un poco.- Quiero bombones de San Valentín.- En ese momento terminó de procesar la información de Aomine.- Pero no de Sa-chin...

Murasakibara suspiró desanimado ya que sabía perfectamente que cocinar no era uno de los puntos fuertes de la de pelo rosa, comer sus bombones podía provocarle enfermar del estómago y por tanto no poder comer dulces durante una temporada. Aomine levantó una ceja, en el caso de que los bombones fueran para Murasakibara este los rechazaría, y Momoi se pondría triste y se olvidaría del tema, así que en cierto modo era bueno, podía tacharle de la lista.

El otro era...

…

\- ¡Midorima, bastardo!- Exclamó de nuevo al verle en el recreo sentado con su comida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?- Preguntó Midorima frunciendo el ceño por el insulto.

\- Satsuki te ha hecho bombones, lo sé porque son redondos y tu cosa de la suerte hoy es esa pelota.- Bufó molesto señalando una pelota de tenis que Midorima había llevado con él todo el día, el de las gafas de repente se puso rojo.

\- ¿Q-Qué? Yo no quiero bombones en San Valentín de ninguna chica.- Dijo girando la cabeza y recolocándose las gafas.

La cosa se complicaba, Midorima empezaba a tsunderear y eso no le transmitía demasiada confianza en cuanto a si era o no el destinatario de los bombones. Mientras este seguía nerviosamente dando razones por las cuales era imposible que Momoi hubiera preparado bombones para él, Aomine fruncía el ceño cada vez más ya que por su reacción cuando se lo había dicho, Midorima parecía estar justo en el punto de mira.

\- ¡Dai-chan!- Exclamó la causante de todo el alboroto corriendo hacia él, se detuvo al ver que parecían estar discutiendo.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Para quién son esos bombones?- Preguntó Aomine decidiendo indagar por fin.

\- ¿Eh? Para tí y Tetsu-kun.- Respondió ella como si fuese obvio.

\- ¿Y la otra? ¿Es para Midorima?- Esto último lo preguntó mirando enfadado al mencionado.

\- ¿Para Midorin? ¡Claro que no! Mi-chan me ha hecho bombones y yo le he regalado bombones a ella.- Como si Aomine tuviera una diana que pusiese "Idiota" justo encima de la cabeza, esas palabras de Momoi dieron justo en el centro de esta derribándola de un golpe.

\- ¿No eran para un chico?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz, ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡A mí me gusta Tetsu-kun!- Exclamó molesta sonrojándose un poco.

…

Llegó el día de San Valentín y todas las cajas de bombones fueron repartidas por las chicas, Aomine y Kuroko recibieron las suyas, y la tal Mi-chan también, Aomine aún seguía medio en shock por la vergüenza de haberla liado tanto por solo unos bombones que no eran siquiera para ningún chico.

\- ¿No eran para Midorima-kun entonces?- Preguntó Kuroko levantando una ceja mientras tomaba un batido de vainilla y uno de los bombones de su caja haciendo una pequeña mueca de asco.

\- Eran para una amiga...- Aclaró cogiendo la caja y comiéndose la mitad de los chocolates de una sola vez para escupirlos a los dos segundos.- ¡Saben fatal!

\- ¡Dai-chan!- Le gritó Momoi ofendida dándole un golpe en la cabeza.- Encima que te los hago con amor...

\- Se los daré más tarde al idiota de Kise.- Respondió ganándose otro golpe por parte de la chica.

Finalmente el día de San Valentín acabó con Aomine con un chichón a cada lado de la cabeza, Kise vomitando los bombones que este le había dado, y Momoi satisfecha por haber podido hacer chocolates para todos mientras sus dos cajas de bombones estaban en la basura.

 **...**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que paséis un genial 14 de Febrero y que os haya gustado mucho el fic :3**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
